45 Roy x Edward Themes
by Hitsuji no Edo
Summary: A set of 45 drabble themes, dedicated to the Roy Mustang x Edward Elric pairing. Rated for my own language as well as the characters. Warning: If you don't like Homosexuality, don't read these! R&R, please. Finally to 12, after waiting forever!
1. Good Morning

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hagane no Renkinjutsushi. Nor do I own Edward or Roy, or any other characters that you may find in these 45 Themes. _

_I have taken on the challenge of writing the 45 Roy/Edward themes, and will post them all here. Each theme will have it's own chapter according to it's number and title. _

_Please read and review, feedback is greatly appreciated! Thank you._

**

* * *

**

**Roy/Edward 45 Themes**

_Theme 01. "Ohayou"_

Roy Mustang had never been terribly fond of trains. The seats were hard and uncomfortable, and the cars usually jerked around on the tracks, making it difficult for him to sleep.

Edward Elric, on the other hand, seemed to have no problem whatsoever sleeping on the locomotive.

Roy lifted his chin from his palm to look down at the teen, who was curled neatly in a ball, folded in upon himself, buried in his coat, his blond head resting on Roy's thigh. With a sigh, he rolled his eyes and returned to looking out the window.

They would be near the Central station soon. He hated to wake the sleeping Elric -- the boy had hardly slept the entire week, he needed the rest -- but he didn't need anyone from Headquarters to see the young alchemist nestled so on his lap.

With another soft sigh, he took Edward's shoulder in his hand and shook him lightly. His only response was a soft grumble, and the boy's shoulder shrugging it's way out of his grasp.

Roy's eyes flattened.

"_Hagane no, _come on. Wake up, we're nearly at the station…" He took the boy's shoulder in his grip again and shook him, harder this time. "_Hagane no_," he called.

Edward's eyes squeezed tighter for a brief second before he opened them and stared blearily at the bench seat across from him. With a soft groan that sounded like something along the lines of "five more minutes", he shifted, and noticed Roy's hand.

Heart suddenly leaping into his throat in fear -- _who's hand was that! _-- Edward sat up with a jolt and a cry. Roy instantly recoiled his hand.

Turning to look at who was beside him, only to have his eyes meet none other than Roy Mustang, Edward's eyes went large. Had he been _sleeping _in the Colonel's lap?

"T…_t_… _taisa!_" he choked, suddenly redder in the face than he wished to admit. Roy only smiled at him, in his usual smarmy way.

"Good Morning, FullMetal."

* * *

_Author's Notes:  
__  
Now, I know someone's going to have an issue with me using Japanese. "They're not Japanese people, why are they speaking in Japanese?" or something of the sort. Well you know what? Get over it. It's my fiction, and I much prefer the Japanese titles over the english. "Hagane no" is the same as "FullMetal", "taisa" is the same as "Colonel", etc. I'll use what I like, thank you very much, and if you have a problem with it, you can kiss my ass. Any and all flames will be ignored unless you flame with good reason and give a good explination for your flaming. _

_On another note, if you don't have a problem with it, or even if you do, please leave a review. _

_-Hitsuji_


	2. I'm Going Now

_**Disclaimer: **Still don't own HagaRen. Nor Ed, nor Roy. But I do own this fiction! So, there. _D

_Read and review, please..._

**

* * *

**

**45 Roy/Edward Themes**

_Theme 02. "Ittekimasu"_

It had taken a while to get used to having the teenager stay with him.

_For that matter, I may never get used to it. _Roy Mustang mused, slipping the second button through it's buttonhole on his white collared shirt. Moving to the next button, he turned his head to smile at the small lump under the covers on his bed.

It had been nearly three weeks since Edward had taken up residency with the Colonel. And it was still strange to wake up in the morning to the soft purring snore of the blond youth as he continued to sleep after Roy's alarm had woken him for work.

Of course, with Edward came Alphonse… but lucky for the pair, Alphonse was good at keeping a secret. No one was to know of the secret relationship between the Flame Alchemist and the FullMetal Alchemist. It could cost them both their titles.

Turning back to his bureau, Roy eyed himself in the mirror a moment. His hair was still tussled from sleep, which caused his eyebrows to knit together in discontent. Picking up a small black comb from the dresser, he combed his hair to fall neatly in it's usual scruffy disarray. He grinned and replaced the comb on the dresser.

After removing his blue uniform jacket from the closet, Roy winced as the handle to the door slipped from his fingers prematurely, and it crashed into it's holding place with a loud _thwak._

A faint groan was heard from behind him, and Roy turned his head to see a bed-headed Edward sit up, glancing around the room vacantly, the covers still tossed askew over his lower body.

Blinking the sleep from his eyes, Edward yawned and stretched his arms over his head.

"Up already, _taisa?_" he asked groggily. Roy nodded.

"You can go back to sleep, you don't have to be into the office for another two hours." He informed the youth, pulling his jacket onto his broad shoulders. Edward smiled, still half-asleep.

"Mmn, just a minute." And with that, the blond alchemist slid off the edge of Roy's bed and shuffled over to him, wrapped his arms around Roy's midsection, and buried his face in the older man's chest. Roy's face faltered a moment, then a faint smile crossed his face. Resting a hand atop the younger alchemist's head, he scruffed his already messy hair.

"_Ittekimasu,_" he said once Edward had released him. The boy nodded.

"_Itterasshai," _he mumbled, and Roy lingered to watch him shuffle back over to the bed and bury himself beneath the covers once more with a smile on his face.

He supposed that if more mornings started off this way, he could get used to the boy living with him.

* * *

_Author's Notes:_

_Another one that people might give me a hard time for use of Japanese. Well, this one isn't even just because I like to use it. "Ittekimasu" and "Itterasshai" are hard to translate, and sound really stupid when they are. It's just a Japanese custom to say "Ittekimasu" when you leave the house. "Itterasshai" comes in response... and there's no way around them. It's kind of like announcing "I'm leaving" and having someone return with "Be safe". Get it?_

_Please leave a review, let me know what you think! _


	3. One Year

**Disclaimer:**_ I still don't own HagaRen. Get over it, and please don't sue me? Thankies._

* * *

Hello again, all. I now bring to you the third theme among 45. This one's technically too long to be a "drabble", at 805 words, but I figure a few lengthy ones aren't that bad. D Read, enjoy, and review, please!

* * *

**45 Roy/Edward Themes**

****

_Theme 03. "One Year". _

Staring at the bland ceiling above him one evening, Edward got to thinking. How long had it been since he'd met the Colonel? Ages, at least. But how long had it been since he'd really _met_ the Colonel? He closed his eyes.

Edward remembered it had been snowing. He had been on his way to the office to give the Colonel the report from his most recent assignment when he ran across the man.

It had caught Edward off-guard. What was more, the Colonel had then invited him out, to discuss "business matters", as he has worded it. What kind of man took a minor out to a bar to discuss "business matters", anyway? Edward rolled his eyes at the thought.

The evening had been surprisingly enjoyable, actually. For a while, Edward refused to admit that. Roy had always been a charmer, and apparently Edward Elric, the famous FullMetal Alchemist, wasn't immune to his charm either.

They had talked business for a while, then conversation dissolved into nothing more than normal chat. Of the other members of the military, Alphonse, each other's plans for the future, etc.

Edward hadn't put much thought into it until he'd gone back to the hotel, and realized he had enjoyed a night out with the Colonel. The thought had mildly disturbed him.

Then the Colonel had invited him out again. Seeing little to no harm in it, Edward obliged. Again, he found he'd enjoyed himself out and just talking with the Colonel. He'd spoken to Alphonse about it, and his brother had said not to worry about it. There was nothing wrong with going out after work with a colleague.

"This is Colonel _Shit Head_ we're talking about here, Al." Edward explained. "I shouldn't be _enjoying _time spent with him."

The conversation had ended that way, Alphonse grinning behind his emotionless mask of metal.

Just for kicks, the Colonel offered Edward some of his drink one evening. Edward shrugged and took it from him. He was fifteen now, and with his lifestyle, who was to know if he'd live long enough to legally drink it, anyway?

It may have been the alcohol, but Edward had had more fun that evening, laughing at pointless things with the Colonel than he could remember.

That was the closest thing to a first date that Edward could think of between the two. Opening his eyes and staring at the ceiling again, he tried to think of when, precisely, that had been.

After a while of mulling, and coming up with nothing, Edward decided it really didn't matter, and wandered out into the main area of the Colonel's apartment. The living space was cluttered, but not messy. Alphonse made sure things stayed in fairly good order most of the time.

A piece of yellow paper caught his eye, laying in the middle of an otherwise spotless dinner table. Edward's eyebrows drew together in confusion. Alphonse had gone out earlier in the day, probably to go search for stray cats to feed. It was Sunday, so Roy had gone to the store to pick up a few things on his day off.

Walking over to the table, he plucked the paper from the table, and quirked an eyebrow. There, written in Mustang's trademark messy scrawl, were the words "One Year", and the date.

Puzzled, Edward had stuffed the paper into his pocket and wandered back into the bedroom he shared with the Colonel to ponder.

Half an hour later, he was woken up by the sound of the door opening. He hadn't even realized he'd fallen asleep. Making his way into the main area of the house again, he paused to watch Roy set two bags of groceries down on the counter. Apparently the Flame Alchemist had yet to notice him.

Curious about the note left on the table, Edward advanced into the kitchen to lean on the counter, arms folded across his chest. Roy paused, raising his eyebrows at him.

"Yes?" he said carefully, putting the groceries in their proper places.

"…So what's this mean?" Edward extracted the piece of paper from his pocket and handed it to the Colonel.

Roy grinned.

"I was wondering how long it would take you to find this," he said, laughing softly as Edward cringed when he pulled a half gallon of milk from one of the paper bags. He then shut the door to the refridgerator, and placed a hand on the counter on either side of Edward's shoulders. Edward started, looking up at him with a vague sense of fright. What the hell was he doing?

With a grin to rival Edward's own, Roy leaned forward and left a light brush of a kiss upon the younger boy's forehead before returning to the groceries.

Edward squinted.

"What the hell?" He voiced his confusion.

"Happy Anniversary, Edward."

* * *

_Author's Notes: I'm not really sure about the title for this one. I've misplaced my kanji sheet with the original titles of all these themes, so I'm reduced to relying on other people's translated lists. I've seen this one as "One Year", "One Year Later" "With One Year's Eyes"... I thought "One Year" fit best as it was written. _D _Again, please review! Many thanks, _

_-Hitsuji_


	4. Library

**Disclaimer: **_I'm still no closer to owning Hagane no Renkinjutsushi than I am to owning a bat for a pet. ...and it's illegal to have bats for pets. vv;_

_So here we are, at the fourth theme of 45. A little over eleven percent finished, then. xx; This might take me a while. Bear with me, the fifth theme has been giving me some trouble. It might be a bit of time before it's posted. Until then, enjoy the fourth. My beta really seemed to like this one. _

_Again, it's a little longer than drabble length, at seven hundred fifty some odd words. Oh well. I suppose they're no longer drabbles, but less than 1000 word ficlets::shrug: they're still short. And I hope you'll all still enjoy them and review. _

* * *

****

****

**45 Roy/Edward Themes**

_Theme 04. "Library"_

It had been another boring day in the office, and frankly, Roy Mustang was more than ready to head home. He hadn't gotten much of his paperwork done, much to Hawkeye's dismay. She'd let him leave, begrudgingly, simply because this was _taisa_, and that's just how he worked. He only filled out his paperwork when he wanted to, and there was hardly any getting around it.

He took to whistling a jazzy tune, walking down the halls of headquarters. He waved shortly to the few remaining military members, stuffing his hands in his pockets after he'd exited the building. Continuing to whistle as he made his way down the street, he idly pondered what he would do for dinner. Surely, he couldn't cook. He didn't want FullMetal to _die, _after all, and the world knew that Roy Mustang's cooking was no more edible than battery acid.

So when he returned home to find the lights off, and nothing but a slip of paper tacked to the corkboard, he couldn't help but feel a mite jilted. He thought maybe he'd take the boys out to dinner -- even if poor Alphonse couldn't eat anything. It was the thought that counted anyway, and Alphonse always seemed grateful of Mustang's hospitality.

…if only he could expect so much from Edward.

He wandered to the corkboard and plucked the note from it, taking a moment to decipher Edward's child-like scrawling written across the page. The words slanted downward slightly, as if the boy had been in a hurry when writing it.

"Checking some stuff out, be back later. I got you a cheeseburger, it's in the fridge."

Roy's eyes flattened.

That was Edward for you. No nonsense about his writing, unless it was his reports. The alchemist eyed the refridgerator.

Well, eating what Edward had left for him wouldn't hurt…

Ten minutes, some inhaling of processed meat and cheese and a tall glass of water later, Roy Mustang walked briskly back to the bedroom he and Edward shared to change out of his uniform. Stepping into a pair of black loafers, he folded the collar of his shirt properly and made his way back to the door.

Knowing Edward, he would be out "checking stuff out" until Roy came to get him, or he fell asleep and Alphonse carted him back home at some odd hour of the morning.

Making his way up the stairs to the Central Library, Roy stuffed his hands into his pockets again. Nodding in acknowledgement to the librarian, he headed straight back for the reference section, where he knew he would find Edward.

Sure enough, as he rounded a corner, there was Edward and his younger brother, poring over a stack of thick reference encyclopedias, Edward hunched far over the book, chin held between his thumb and forefinger. Roy winced. He'd have a crick in his back by the time he was done with that book.

Stopping and leaning on a nearby bookshelf, Roy crossed his ankles and folded his arms over his chest, watching the brothers with a bemused grin. Alphonse looked up, noticing him.

"Ah, _tais--_"

"_Shh_." Roy held one finger to his lips. Alphonse tilted his head in silent confusion, and Roy just smiled again, nodding to Edward. Alphonse looked over at his brother, and Roy could see the grin form on his face, despite its immobile metal frame.

After a few moments of watching Edward scan the pages, absorbing the information with a childish smile, Roy pushed off the bookshelf and knelt behind him, putting an arm around the boy's shoulders. Edward started.

"What the-- _taisa!"_ For a moment he looked surprised, then his shock melted into an ear-to-ear grin, and he smacked his fingertips against the page he was reading. "_Taisa, taisa _you've got to read this! It's amazing, I've never seen anything like it!" He turned back to beam at the Colonel, who was smiling as well.

Squeezing his shoulders, Roy nodded.

"You can come back tomorrow, Edward. It's time to come home."

With a slight slump of his shoulders, Edward nodded.

"All right," he succumbed, and turned to Al, who had already started putting the books they'd grabbed back on their shelves.

Roy kept his arm around Edward's shoulders as they exited the library, Edward chattering about this that and the other he'd read. Roy just smiled and nodded, making comments every so often.

It was amazing how bubbly the boy could get when talking about alchemy. It made Roy proud to look at him and know one day he'd make an awesome Colonel.

* * *

_Author's Notes: Okay, so this one showed a bit more affection between Edward and Roy than the other three have. I hope to get farther with the affection. ...some people may claim it slightly out of character, I don't really know if Roy would be so careless as to actually show affection to Edward publically. It could cost the both their titles if they were found out... but anyway. Ignore that detail and review, please? thanks. You guys' reviews are what keeps me going, it makes me happy to know that my ficlets are enjoyed. _

_-Hitsuji_


	5. Homeland

**Disclaimer:** _Still don't own Hagaren... ;;_

_So. Five of fourty-five. How you guys think I'm doing? This one gave me a bit of trouble... many thanks to DOREMIdan for the idea. So anyway... please leave me a review! _

* * *

**45 Roy/Edward Themes**

_Theme 05. "Homeland"_

Colonel Roy Mustang, while not always the most hardworking of men, was always on time. He never missed a date by a second.

So when Edward had been waiting in the man's office for over a half an hour after he'd been scheduled to meet him, he couldn't help but worry.

After another ten minutes, the door swung open, and Edward pursed his lips.

"Took you long enough, didn't it -- _Chuui?_" He balked. Standing in the doorway looking startled, was not, as he had thought, Roy Mustang, but Riza Hawkeye. Edward knit his eyebrows together.

"Where's _taisa?_" he asked lightly. Hawkeye smiled.

"It appears he's gone home for a short trip, _Edward-kun_."

Ed's golden eyes narrowed a little, confused.

"Home?" Hell, Roy had never even mentioned where he lived before. Hawkeye nodded.

"He should be back by next week," she continued, circling around Edward to set some papers on Roy's desk. Ed knit his eyebrows.

"Do you know where he went, _Chuui?_"

Riza smiled and offered the FullMetal Alchemist a small piece of paper.

"He left the address with me when he didn't see you this morning."

It appeared that the town to which Roy had traveled was about a day's train ride from Central. Edward briskly made his way back to the hotel he and his brother were in for the time being, and told him what was going on.

"…you'll go see him, then?" Alphonse inquired upon noting Edward's rushing around the room. Ed paused and eyed his brother.

"Do you mind?" he asked.

Alphonse shook his head. "Tell him I say hi."

Edward scowled at the grin he could almost see in Alphonse's words.

"Yeah, yeah."

The train had left in the late afternoon and arrived in the early evening. Edward had made a fair attempt at sleeping on the train, but had been too busy wondering what had brought the Colonel home. He never even spoke of where he'd lived, so what would suddenly take him back there without warning?

Sunizona was a fairly small town, it looked like you could probably visit all the exciting places in one afternoon. Edward grinned. Funny that a Colonel of the Amestris military would come from such a small town.

Following the direction of a man in the train station, Edward ambled his way to a house about ten minutes' walk from the station. He hesitated to knock on the door.

After doing so, it took a moment and the sounds of someone slowly descending a flight of stairs before a scruffy, slightly worn-looking Roy Mustang came to the door. His eyes widened and seemed to brighten slightly at the sight of Edward. Suddenly, the younger alchemist felt out of place.

"…Um, _taisa. _I… uhh, _Chuui _gave me this--" he showed Roy the slip of paper with the address on it. "I was just… curious…"

Roy smiled halfheartedly.

"It's all right, FullMetal. Come in, would you?" He moved away from the door to let the teenager in. The tired way he spoke and moved irked Edward.

"…um, did … something happen, _taisa_?" He asked carefully.

Roy responded with a sort of pained smile.

Edward wished he hadn't asked.

After a moment's silence, Roy smiled again.

"My mother passed away in her sleep, early this morning."

Edward's breath caught in his throat. 'Oh _shit!_ What've you walked in on _now, _Ed you _idiot…!_'

"…Oh, jeez… _taisa, _I'm sorry, I shouldn't have…" he trailed off as Roy sank into a chair next to the front door and wrapped an arm around Edward's midsection.

"Just… stay here a bit, Edward…" he mumbled into the teen's side.

Edward sighed, and closing his eyes, rest an arm around Roy's shoulders.

"I'm sorry." he said softly.

* * *

_Author's Notes: Another one that went a little over 500. vv I fail at drabbles. Oh well. Let me know what you think, please! _♥♥.

-Hitsuji


	6. Hair

**Disclaimer:** _How long is it going to take for people to realize Hagaren isn't mine? Yeesh, it wouldn't be FANFICTION if it belonged to me..._

_So anywho. I've been doing pretty good, haven't I? Actually been updating it every other day or so... and I hope to keep it that way, at least until the second week of august. 'Cause then I'm going to Japan for a week (YESS!) and then to Otakon straight when we get home... so from like... August 08th or 09th, I'll be gone until about the 22nd or 23rd. Yay for going to Japan for the sole purpose of seeing Shambala in theatres. :dweeb: _

_Anyway! Enough of me, onto the drabble! This one actually is a drabble, too. 480 words. :D I don't fail at life for today!_

**

* * *

**

**45 Roy/Edward Themes**

_Theme 06. "Hair"._

It was unbelievably hot that morning, Edward realized with dismay.

He hated any sort of extreme weather. Summer heat made his automail so hot he couldn't touch hardly anything -- even with his gloves. Winter cold just made him want to curl into a tiny ball before a heater and burrow into blankets until his metal limbs stopped dropping the rest of his body temperature.

But moreso than hating winter's cold, Edward felt he disliked the heat of the summer. His hair had gotten quite long in his neglect to keep it short like his mother had suggested when they were young. Long hair never did well in the summertime.

With a scowl, he yanked his hair out of it's trademark braid and pulled it instead into a tail on the back of his head. At least that kept it off the back of his neck. He continued to scowl when the adjustment did nothing for the blazing temperature in the Colonel's office.

"You keep growling, FullMetal. What's the problem?" Roy asked over a pair of thin glasses. He wore them when he was trying to look studious, Edward had noticed.

"It's bleeding _hot, taisa._" Edward groused, and Roy narrowed his eyes in a sort of wry smile.

"…come here a moment, FullMetal."

Something in the way he beckoned him made Edward's face flush a deeper salmon than it was by cause of the heat. He leaned backward into the couch a little farther.

"What for?" he inquired.

"I have an idea," Roy began, setting down the thin stack of papers he was supposedly "reading". This comment only made Edward cringe slightly. Figuring the Colonel would end up getting his way no matter how long Edward stalled it, the teen stood stiffly and ambled over to the older alchemist's desk.

"What?" He mumbled.

"Turn around," Mustang said, and Edward knit his eyebrows. What was he on about _this _time…? Obligingly, he pivoted, his back now facing the Colonel. He stared at the man over his shoulder.

Surprisingly, Roy didn't try anything shady, as Edward had first thought he may. But, what he did do surprised him even more than his lack of lewd action.

He pulled the tie from Edward's ponytail, stood, and ran his fingers through the thin mass of shining golden hair. Edward made a face.

"What're you doing?"

"Fixing your hair," Roy said casually, pulling the boy's hair into a scruffed bun, consisting of a normal ponytail, pulled through the tie another half a time so it hung loosely in a loop out the back of his head. He smiled, and pat Edward on the shoulder.

The teenager turned around and put a hand to the back of his head, running a finger over Roy's hairstyle creation.

"That should keep it off your neck completely."

Edward sometimes had to wonder about the finer workings of Roy Mustang.

* * *

_Author's Notes: So, what did you think? It's... mildly out of character on Roy's part, I think. :shrug: Then again, for those of you who have only watched the anime (which it seems a large percentage of the crowd is... you poor things. _♥_), BONES never delved very far into the character of Roy Mustang, so what is in character for him beyond his snarky visage? Then again, Hiromu-sama hasn't delved very deep into Roy's character either... so bonus points to me! o.o I think. XD_

_Also! Special thanks to **Requiem of Silence** for an awesome review! I was seriously having a crappy night, and reading that just made my evening. Gold Star and a cookie for you, Requiem. And I'm glad you like the Japanese, I rather enjoyed it myself. _:D _(By the way? Elric-taisa sounds very funny. XD Maybe I'll put that in here somewhere... )_

_Anyway! Let me know what you think! _♥

_-Hitsuji_


	7. State Alchemist

**Disclaimer:** _So here's theme seven, a bit later than I had hoped. It gave me some trouble at first... then just decided to write itself. Mild fanservice for **loveandpeace522**, simply because it amused me that she read and reviewed every chapter... consecutively. _XD _Plus, the fanservice needed to be done._

_I expect to have eight out by Saturday, but I make no promises. Keep a look-out, though! _:D

* * *

**45 Roy/Edward Themes**

_Theme 07 "Kokka Renkinjutsushi"._

Edward Elric had been the youngest Amestrisian citizen to achieve the title of State Alchemist. That was always something in particular Roy prided about having him under his jurisdiction. Edward may have been the youngest on the team, but he was also one of the smartest.

But intelligence wasn't always everything.

Just because Edward was smart, didn't make him any less of a child. He did not deal with loss well, nor did he deal with some of the matters a State Alchemist needed to deal with well.

The most recent case he had sent him on, for instance.

A member of the military, Jacen Williames, had recently passed away. His widowed wife, Martha, was using the money he had left behind to take care of their eight year old daughter. Their daughter had taken ill, it seemed.

Roy had caught wind that the money Martha was spending was going into things other than Jessica's care. Unable -- and unwilling, frankly -- to check the situation out himself, he sent Edward and his brother to do so.

Martha had more or less abandoned her ill daughter to spend her husband's money on alcohol and luxuries for herself. It threw Edward into a state of confused distress, having only known a very loving mother previously. He had tried nine ways to Sunday to convince the woman to go back to spending the money on Jessica's medical bills. The woman refused, and Edward was forced to cut Martha off from her husband's money entirely.

When he returned, he had sworn that if Roy ever sent him on another mission like that, he would sooner quit the military. He had then found his way to the couch and remained there, curled in a miserable heap until his brother convinced him to eat something.

"FullMetal, there are things about your job you need to understand," Roy had chided, sitting on the arm of the couch where Edward had curled again. "Things that you seem to think don't apply to you." Edward had shifted, and sat up to glare at him with tired eyes.

"Just because you are still a child, doesn't mean you won't get sent into the nitty-gritty missions of the military."

Edward scoffed.

"You make it sound like I wasn't ready for it," he replied snidely, flopping back onto the couch.

"You weren't."

Edward sat up again with a snarl.

"Well then maybe you shouldn't have sent me there!"

Roy just smiled, his eyes closed.

"This is what you need to understand, Edward."

When the boy didn't respond, Roy opened his eyes to match Edward's gaze with a stony expression.

"I'm trying to prepare you. If I get sent into the face of a war, you will have to come with me. Taking a drunkard mother's money for her child from her will be the least of your worries if you are forced into war."

Edward dropped his gaze to the upholstery.

"…that doesn't mean it hurt any less." he mumbled, and Roy quirked a brow.

When Edward chose to look at him again, Roy flinched when he caught the choked tears in the teenager's voice.

"A mother is supposed to take care of her children, isn't she?" he demanded softly. "Isn't she?" Roy knit his eyebrows together. He didn't quite understand where Edward was going with this.

"Why is it, that someone like that… who doesn't seem to care at all about her daughter… can thrive, and be _funded_ to not care… when our mother -- Al and mine, I mean -- died at such a young age? All she _had_ was her care for us, after dad left…" he trailed off, eyes moving back down to stare at the upholstery of the couch.

Roy slid off the arm of the chair and into the space between himself and Edward. The teenager jumped when Roy's hand covered his own in a somewhat comforting gesture.

"…_taisa, _why are people like that…?" Edward asked, his voice oddly quiet for his usual audacity. He scooted forward on the couch and leaned his head on Roy's shoulder, his hair falling over his shoulder, braid messy and unkempt from lack of care. Roy smiled after a minute.

"…because not everyone's heart can be as large as yours, FullMetal."

Edward snapped his head up, shooting the Colonel a half-assed glare.

"Who says I --" his complaint was cut off abruptly by Roy's leaning forward and stopping his lips with his own. After a moment of initial shock, the younger alchemist returned the gesture. The hand Roy still held shifted in place to lace its own fingers through Roy's.

Edward suddenly decided that, regardless of how dirty the job could get, he could deal with it if this was his payment on occasion.

* * *

_Author's Notes: Yay fanservice. It needed to be done... and I apologize for having it take so long! _vv _I'm highly unexperienced in writing anything citrus... so I shall seek coaching from other writers (such as my favourite person evAR, and my beta, **DOREMIdan**) and work toward that for you guys. Sound good? _:D _Please leave me reviews, okay? I am starved for feedback and you guys always make my day when I read your reviews. _♥.

_-Hitsuji_


	8. Opportunity

**Disclaimer:** _I'm sorry, but if you think I own Hagane no Renkinjutsushi, you're an idiot._

_So here we are, at the eighth theme of fourty-five. How am I doing, guys? I owe it all to my beta, **DOREMIdan**, for getting these to you. I hate submitting things unproofread, so she's the reason you're all getting these so quickly. Go drop by her stuff, too. Koigokoro is gorgeous, if you like the pairing of Sango x Miroku. _:D _/shameless plugging for her buddy_

_So anywho, onto theme eight..._

* * *

**45 Roy/Edward Themes**

_Theme 08. "Opportunity"_

Edward _hated_ being the girl of the relationship.

And as much as he hated to admit it -- even to himself -- it was mostly because Roy Mustang was, among other things, significantly taller than him. Taller, and larger in general. He had broader shoulders, bigger hands, longer legs… Edward scowled at the thought. It drove him _nuts _to be the submissive.

He would have _killed _for the chance to have the advantage over Roy. To be able to be in control, _just once, _he'd relish in the thought that _he had dominated Roy Mustang_ just once. He grinned at the image of himself, standing triumphant over an obedient Mustang.

Which was only half the reason he jumped and turned a bright crimson when the door opened and he was greeted with Roy's saucy voice.

"Yes, Alphonse. Thank you so much." He closed the door behind him and sighed, leaning his shoulder blades on the door. His eyes were closed. Edward sat completely still, perched on his knees in his pajamas, arms slack at his sides. When Roy opened his eyes again and moved to put his things from work away, he jumped slightly.

"FullMetal? I'm surprised you're still awake…" he said, pausing before he made his way across the room. Edward smiled sheepishly.

"Wasn't tired," he covered, set on not letting the Colonel know he was up thinking about him. "what's the point of sleeping when you're not tired?"

Roy blinked slowly at him, and shrugged, crossing the room to change out of his work uniform and into a pair of pajamas.

Edward's face burned with sudden embarrassment and he turned away, throwing himself shoulder-first into the pillows. Roy glanced at him over his shoulder with an odd expression.

Once changed, Roy shuffled over to the side of the bed and sank onto the edge of it. He was _exhausted_. Hawkeye had harped on him mercilessly to finish an entire _three stacks _of paperwork today. Roy was more than ready for a good night's sleep. Looking over his shoulder at Edward again, he raised an eyebrow upon seeing the boy was still laying exactly the same way.

"FullMetal?"

Edward made a wordless sound of acknowledgement, but did not move. He didn't want the Colonel to see the crimson pigmentation in his cheeks. Roy raised his eyebrow again.

"…I'm going to sleep." Roy finished his thought, and swung his legs onto the bed, clicking off the lamp on his nightstand. Edward reached out and clicked off his own, but did not move otherwise.

Roy pulled a sheet and blanket up to his shoulders and shifted until he found a comfortable way to lay, closing his eyes.

"Goodnight, Edward."

"'Night, _taisa._"

Edward still refused to move. He had suddenly gotten an idea into his crazy little brain, and had to wait until he knew the Colonel was asleep before he could set it into action.

Once Roy's breathing had evened out, Edward rolled over to face him.

'_Chance!'_ he thought, eyes lighting up.

Roy was turned to face him, partially buried under beddings, and fast asleep.

Mouth curling into a cat-like grin, Edward scooted slowly -- quietly -- up until he was right next to Roy. Leaning forward, he paused a moment to revel in the opportunity he was taking advantage of.

Without wasting another moment -- what rotten luck it would be if Roy rolled over -- Edward closed the gap between his own lips and Roy's, kissing him with a sort of giddy excitement one could only expect from Edward Elric.

The next morning, Roy -- despite how many times he asked -- could not figure out why Edward seemed to be in such a good mood.

* * *

_Author's Notes: This one came out surprisingly fluffy, even to me. I'm not... used to writing WAFF. At all. o.O; How'd I do? **DOREMI**cchyan seemed to really like this one. I was... fairly happy with it, too. But alas, the opinion of my beta and myself is not enough! I need to know what you think! _XD _So click the little button at the bottom of the page, and leave me a review! Please? _♥.

_-Hitsuji_


	9. Burns

**Disclaimer:** _For the love of God, see the disclaimers for the OTHER eight chapters of this...?_

_Wow. So lookit me, two chapters in one night. Me and my beta are on a roll, aren't we? _:D _And it's all for you guys. _XD _So read, enjoy, and review! _

* * *

**45 Roy/Edward Themes**

_Theme 09. "Burns"_

It had been a little over a week since Edward and Alphonse had taken up residency with the Colonel. Alphonse had wondered when Ed was finally going to start "making himself at home".

For some reason, Edward had felt the need to make dinner. It was common knowledge that Roy Mustang could not cook… And not only was Edward delighted by the thought of being able to hold something over the Colonel's head, he was hungry, and figured Roy would be when he got home.

So, Edward had gone out to the store, and come home with three paper bags of foodstuffs. When Alphonse asked him what he was making, Edward grinned, squinted one eye closed in a wink, and put a finger to his lips.

"_Sore wa,"_ Edward said, pausing for dramatic effect. _"himitsu desu." _

His brother scowled at him and picked up one of Roy's magazines from the coffee table.

Half an hour later, give or take a minute, Alphonse looked up from his magazine with a jolt when Edward yelped and threw himself against the countertops adjacent to the stove. Setting the magazine down, the living suit of armor clanked his way into the kitchen to figure out what had gone wrong.

"_Nii-san?_ What happened?" he asked.

Edward snarled, and went back to the stove.

"…nothing. The stove bit me."

Alphonse could feel the tugging of muscles as he raised an eyebrow, though the expression didn't show on his metal features.

"…whatever you say, _Nii-san._" He then went back over to the couch, sat, and picked up Roy's magazine again.

Within three minutes of Edward finishing his meal preparations, Roy walked in the door. The surprised look on his face alone was good enough to make the scowl that had engrained itself on Edward's face dissolve into a triumphant grin.

"This is amazing, FullMetal… where'd you learn to cook?" Roy said, finishing a mouthful of mashed potatoes. Edward beamed.

"_Glacier-san_ taught me some stuff," he said, offering the bowl of potatoes to Roy again. "…it's not much, but I figured eating out all the time would get old."

Alphonse laughed from the couch.

Sticking his tongue out at his brother, Edward hissed suddenly when Roy took the bowl of potatoes from his hand. He'd taken a grip on Edward's wrist with his free hand, and was inspecting a lightly shined area of red skin over the backs of his fingers. Roy's eyes slid upward to meet Edward's.

"What happened?"

Edward turned scarlet.

"…the stove bit me while I was cooking."

Without a word, Roy set down the bowl of potatoes, and without releasing Edward's wrist, he circled around the table to stand in front of him. Edward made a face at him. Roy brought the smaller alchemist's hand toward him, inspecting the burns. Twitching his mouth in thought, he squeezed Edward's wrist briefly before bringing the burnt fingers to his mouth and lightly pecking each one of them with his lips.

Edward turned scarlet all over again.

"Wh-wha-wha-… _What the hell are you _doing!" he spluttered, trying to pull his hand away from the Colonel's without further injuring himself. Roy blinked at him.

"…as a mother would say to their young child…" the man said, grinning. "'Shall I kiss it to make it better?'"

He ignored the disgruntled mumbling that followed, and went back to the other side of the table. The colour of Ed's face at his comment had been plenty to keep him from further jesting.

* * *

_Author's Notes: Okay I think I've given up on restricting myself to 500 words. It's just... not working anymore. _XD _I do hope you all will forgive me. These are more of... the 45 Roy/Edward Themed Ficlets, rather than themedrabbles. _v.v _I fail at life. _

_Sore wa himitsu desu -- okay, please excuse my use of fangirl Japanese. It pained me to use such a generic term... but it added cuteness to the situation. I know Hagaren is not set in Japan, much less is Edward Elric Japanese... but "sore wa himitsu desu" sounded thousands of times cuter than "it's a secret". So deal with it, 'kay? _:D

_Reviews always welcomed and loved... _**♥.**

_-Hitsuji_


	10. Station

**Disclaimer:** _Still not owning Hagaren. If anyone still thinks I do at this point, they need to get a catscan. _

_I would like to apologize severely for how long this one took me. It was hard to come up with something for it... plus I spent a week at my beta's house without the file on hand. xx I fail at drabbles, 'cause I'll be leaving for a week in Japan on the eighth, then not really available until the 22nd or sobecause of Otakon. I'm gonna try and get eleven (and possibly twelve) out by tuesday... my beta is going out of town on the third and will have no internet access. Anyone who's willing to possibly beta anything I can come up with in her absence, drop me an email. _

_Anyway... here's theme ten. Enjoy, and please review!_

_

* * *

_

**45 Roy/Edward Themes**

_Theme 10. "Station"._

Edward had never made mention of the image that had projected itself on the train platform that afternoon. Lieutenant Colonel Maes Hughes had died the evening prior, and had appeared to wave a final goodbye to the blond alchemist as he munched away, oblivious, on a slice of pie his wife had made. Clairvoyance wasn't something particularly common, nor appreciated in the world of alchemy.

In the same sense, Roy had never made mention that he had been fighting an unpleasant nagging the entire night of Hughes' demise. There were certain things that even lovers didn't share with one another.

But when the subject was brought up over breakfast one morning, Roy hadn't missed Edward's sudden shaky behavior as he almost dropped the steaming pan of eggs from his hand.

"All right, FullMetal?" he asked casually, lightly resting his fingertips on Edward's forearm from below. He cast a mildly concerned look at the boy, who refused to make eye contact.

"…yeah. Yeah, I'm fine." Recovering quickly, Edward spooned some of the scrambled yellow protein-filled edibles onto Roy's plate, then moved away to put some on his own. Roy's eyes followed him.

"…so as I was saying," he continued, equally as casual in tone as he had been when he inquired about the boy's well-being. "…I must say, something had been nagging at me the entire evening. It was almost like Maes was saying goodbye even though I was miles away."

Edward nearly dropped the pan again. Roy's eyebrows knit together. Twice on the same subject had the boy visibly flinched. _Something _was wrong.

"FullMetal, is there something wrong? You're jumpy." he stated, lifting a glass of juice to his lips to sip at, his dark eyes transfixed on Edward.

The older of the Elric brother forced a smile as he set the pan in the sink and ran cold water over it.

"Nahh, I'm fine, _taisa. _Why do you ask?" he looked from the pan to Roy, back to the pan, to Roy, and back to the pan again, all within less than a second.

"I just said," Roy set his glass down. "You're jumpy." He smiled coolly, wondering if perhaps his constant gaze on the boy wasn't causing him more disease. It amused him that his watchful eyes seemed to perturb the Elric, when the attention was not wanted.

Edward shuffled back to the table, and slumped into his chair, picking up his fork. Roy's eyes never left him.

Chancing a glance across the table as he lifted a tiny forkful of food toward his mouth, Edward hunched his shoulders when he noticed Roy was still staring. Roy quirked an eyebrow and smiled almost cynically.

"Something's bothering you," he stated, and turned his attention to his breakfast. Edward suddenly felt transparent.

"…what makes you say that?" the blond asked, trying to sound calm. His voice came out surprisingly steady.

Roy's eyes slid up to meet Edward's again, and he set his fork down.

"Edward, is there something about Hughes' death that bothers you?" It was obvious that Edward wasn't going to give in unless Roy got straight to the point. He suppressed a grin when the younger alchemist flinched.

"…aside from it was mostly my fault, not really…"

Roy scowled.

"It was not, Edward. Maes worked in the Investigation Department, it was his job to find out if things within the military were awry. And that's not what I meant," his voice was mild, yet still held enough authority to make Edward refuse to look up from his eggs. "I meant that you've been twitchy since I mentioned I felt I knew something was wrong the night it happened. Lieutenant Hawkeye and myself were the closest to Maes, but I believe he saw you and your brother as surrogate sons. Perhaps you felt something similar?"

Edward gawked. How did he _do_ that…?

He shoved a forkful of eggs into his mouth to prevent having to respond. Roy waited patiently.

"…well?" the dark-haired man inquired after a moment.

"…I saw him." Edward stated, then assaulted his plate with his fork, filling it with another mouthful of eggs.

Roy's eyebrows moved toward his hairline.

"…_saw_ him, you say?" That was odd… FullMetal was nowhere near the area when Hughes was killed…

"…the day after. Winry 'n Al 'n I were on the train going off to Rush Valley," He paused to shovel his forkful of eggs into his mouth, and chewed thoughtfully. "…Mrs. Hughes had made an apple pie for Winry, and she gave me some."

Roy quirked one eyebrow. What did that have to do with "seeing" Maes?

"…and?" he was curious, now.

"…and, I looked out the window and he was standing there waving at me and smiling like he always did." Ed's voice quivered as he spoke.

Roy's thoughts of Ed's jitters being because of his sleep-deprived ride eradicated themselves from his brain when he heard the boy's voice shake. Edward wasn't one to lie about such topics, and why would he get so jumpy about it if he were only making it up?

He leaned back in his chair, drumming his fingertips on the top of the table. The train of thought running through his head escaped his lips at the same time Edward's did.

_"Like he were saying goodbye…"_

Edward looked up quickly to meet the somewhat startled gaze of Roy, for having spoken the same thought at the same time. His shoulders slumped slightly, and he stood up to take his plate to the sink. Suddenly, he wasn't hungry anymore.

"It's not a bad thing, you know." Roy said softly, finishing off his eggs. Edward didn't look up from washing his plate. "Maes was fond of you and Alphonse. You're lucky he actually came to say goodbye…" he trailed off, somewhat bitter that Hughes hadn't said a word about the investigation, and gotten himself killed in the process.

With his eyes set in a scowl on his eggs, Roy didn't notice Edward as he briskly made his way to Roy's chair and wrapped his mismatched arms around the older man's neck. He started at the sudden contact, and slid his dark eyes to him.

"…Edwa--"

"It should have been me," the blond said softly, face buried in the hollow of Roy's shoulder.

Roy snaked an arm around Edward's waist and pulled him forward, resting his other hand on the back of his head.

Sometimes Roy had to wonder who was more pained by a man's death. His closest friend, or a boy who looked to him as the father he never had.

* * *

_Author's Notes: xx again, I apologize for how long this one took me to post. This one... really fails at drabbles, at ... 1100 words, last I checked. Goodness. _

_Anyway. Like I said, I will be going out of town on the eighth of this month, and will then be unavailable until the 22nd or so. My beta is leaving the third to go to Oregon, which will thus render me useless in the department of theme-ing unless someone is willing to beta anything I can produce between now and then. So drop me a note if you're interested... I may have internet access in Tokyo so I may be able to work on things there as well. Either way, if anyone wants to try this, do let me know. Thanks_

-Hitsuji


	11. Notebook

**Disclaimer: **_I really have to hope that by this point, you all know I don't own HagaRen... _

_So, after a long period of out-of-town procrastination, I have returned to theme-drabbling. I hope none of you are too disappointed. v.v; _

_So, here for your enjoyment at last, is theme-drabble 11 of the 45 Roy/Edward themes._

_By the way, I bought far too much Roy/Edward mansex in Japan. O.O; And the movie made no sense whatsoever. XO damn you, BONES._

* * *

**45 Roy/Edward Themes**

_Theme 11. "Notebook"._

"Sir, take these home with you to work on them, you're not getting any work done here." Hawkeye tapped her foot twice against the floor of Roy's office, boot making a soft _piff_ as it hit the carpet. Roy regarded her oddly for a moment.

"of course, _Chuui._"

As he cradled the stack of papers beneath one arm and headed out the door, a thin smile spread across Riza's face. _Bingo!_

-----------------

"You're home early," Edward commented dryly over the newspaper he was reading. Roy made a face.

"...I know..." he set down the stack of papers on the table, and squinted at them.

Resting harmlessly atop the stack of work-related reports was another stack of smaller notepaper, fastened together in the top left hand corner with a paperclip. He lifted the thin stack, and peered at it a moment.

_Wait..._

This was Hawkeye's handwriting...!

_It has recently come to my attention that my superior officer, Roy Mustang, has more than a business-related relationship with one of his subordinates. I have suspected this for quite some time now; I knew something had to have changed in his life outside the office. I have worked under Roy Mustang for too long to not have noticed the sudden change in his demeanor soon after Edward Elric came into his jurisdiction. _

Roy's face paled, and his jaw dropped open. _Oh... shit._

"Whatcha readin', _taisa?_" Roy let out a rather unbecoming shout and threw the papers in his hands into the air, startled by the sudden familiarly prying eyes of Edward. The blond jumped, and stepped back.

"Sweet mother of _Jesus, _FullMetal! Don't sneak up on me like that..." he glowered at the boy, and closed his eyes.  
"...I didn't..." Edward set to picking up the scattered papers. He squinted at the smaller paper, wondering why Roy would have something hand-written amongst his work papers. "...what's this...?" He skimmed the paper quickly, and turned a brilliant shade of crimson.

_I won't say that I object to this relationship, I am not one to voice my opinions on the Colonel's romance life. However, I do hope that he realizes how careful he must be in this situation. Not only is Edward under the legal age of eighteen, but it is also not legal for him to have a more-than-business-like relationship with a supporting officer of his. _

_I have always known Roy Mustang to be a very dignified man. However, I will say, that to nearly have Second Lieutenant Jean Havoc walk in on him when the sounds coming from his office are clearly not work safe is not only uncharacteristically absent-minded of him, but would have been a highly undignified situation in which to be caught. I have kept people from intruding upon their "personal" time on many occasions, often having to come up with many a tall tale as to why the Colonel is indisposed at the time. _

_I certainly hope that the two will learn to be a little more discreet in their loving, as well. Do they have any idea how many times I've seen them necking outside the office? Just because you are not in the work environment does not make your relationship with Edward anymore permissible, Sir. _

_And Edward, you really must learn not to be so loud -- especially when in Roy's office. Anyone walking down the hall could hear your shouts… and I really do get tired of having to compulsively clean the surface of the Colonel's desk. I would appreciate it if you two would at least try to make it to the couch. I never sit on that couch anyway. _

Refusing to read any further, Edward turned a crimson, horrified glance to Roy. The older man forced a smile, and lifted his broad shoulders in a shrug.

"It appears we've been caught, Edward."

* * *


	12. A Hot Summer Night

**Disclaimer:** _If you don't realize by theme twelve that Hagaren isn't mine, you're a lost cause._

_Oh my god, I suck. I took three years getting this out, and then just... uploaded it without sending it to either of my betas. I just suck in every way. I wanted to get something productive done...!x.x I lose at life. Anyway. Yeah. 833 words, so it fails at being a drabble... but hey. It's something. Enjoy? _

* * *

**45 Roy/Edward Themes**

_Theme 12 "A Hot Summer Night"._

The sun was long-passed set beyond the horizon of Central City when Edward set off for what he had more recently endearingly called "home". It had been hot and muggy when he'd arrived at the office that morning, so he thought staying passed sunset might make the trip home a little more enjoyable.

…So much for alchemical genius. Edward Elric was, obviously, no meteorologist.

Thankfully for the heat-sensitive teenager, Roy's apartment wasn't far from the office.

He trudged in the door with a languid "_tadaima_" and promptly peeled his feet out of his boots, leaving them in the space provided near the front door. Sometimes he was glad of Roy's marginally Japanese tendencies.

"_Okaeri,_" came a sudden reply from the kitchen, and Edward made his way lazily to the counter. "You're home late. Were you researching?" Roy's smooth voice lilted across the sink and soapy dishes to Edward, who was slightly withered from the heat. Upon looking at the dishes, Edward decided he'd skip dinner tonight, rather than brave Roy's cooking.

"If it's all right," he started, pushing himself off the counter to stand straight again. "I'd like to take a bath and go to sleep. It's hot and gross outside, and I'm feeling kinda grimy."

Roy nodded.

"Go right ahead," he said, scrubbing at the remaining dishes in the sink. It appeared that whatever he had attempted to cook, he had burned. Badly. Edward smiled.

"Thanks, taisa."

He then disappeared into the bathroom to draw himself a bath and hopefully cool off.

Edward had only just eased himself into the lukewarm bathwater when he heard the bathroom door open. Cracking golden eyes to investigate, he was surprised to see Roy mosey over to the side of the tub, robe-clad. He tried to hide the sudden colour in his cheeks.

"T… taisa! What're you doing -- did I take too long in here or something…?" he asked quickly, coiling into the corner of the bathtub. Roy only smiled, standing.

"No, but it wastes water to draw another bath after you've only just finished. I figured I'd join you."

Edward's attempts to hide the flush on his face failed horribly at that comment.

"…J… _join me?_" he repeated, sinking down in the water a bit. Sure, the bathtub was big enough for two, and he _had _a point about wasting water, but the proximity at which they'd be at, and for God's sake he was _naked_--!

"--don't mind if I do," Roy interjected the boy's thoughts, sliding easily out of his robe and into the bathtub.

"Does my company bother you, Fullmetal?" he inquired, lounging.

Edward squeaked. Roy may as well have been _straddling _him…!

"N--no…!" he managed, his voice high-pitched and squeaking, clearly bothered (among other things) by Roy's closeness.

Roy only continued to grin.

"Then relax," he said, lounging further and causing Edward to coil his knees to his chest, nearly desperate to avoid contact with the Colonel. They were both _naked _for God's sake…!

Roy chuckled, and leaned his head back against the tub's rim, closing his eyes.

Edward, determined to overcome this situation, clasped his hands atop his knees and rested his chin upon them. He studied Roy a moment before letting his own eyelids close over.

After a few minutes of peaceful, albeit nervous, coexistence, Roy shifted how he sat. Edward noticed the change, but didn't open his eyes quickly enough --

-- and before he knew it, Roy's hand had cupped his chin and raised it, and he was kissing the younger boy with a sort of raw passion Edward had never expected.

He pulled away briefly, and spoke, nose still nearly touching Edward's as he met the blond's startled wide eyes. Edward was suddenly finding his breathing coming in ragged gasps.

"I haven't had the chance to kiss you tonight," Roy said shortly, before pressing his lips to the younger, less experienced ones of Edward.

"Nn, _ahh_," Edward made a few wordless sounds of near-protest, until he noticed Roy's other hand snaking down his shoulders and into the bathwater to glide across the scarred skin of his ribcage, to his narrow waist, and pause. He thusly proceeded to whine a little, melting backward against the bathtub's porcelain edge. He still wasn't quite used to being touched, much less in such an intimate way. Roy followed him backward, not breaking the kiss, hand previously cupping Edward's chin moving to his shoulder as his other continued it's path downward to more sensitive areas.

Ed shifted, as if trying to move away from the sudden breach of his privacy. Roy released his lips, and Edward leaned away, gasping. Roy's eyebrows raised at him slightly.

"…t-_taisa_," Edward's hands found there way to Roy's upper arms, as if bracing himself there. Roy's hands continued to explore the boy's lower regions. "What… what are you -- _aah,_ -- doing…?"

Roy didn't respond, unless the grin that slid over his features counted as an answer.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**_ Yeah, I totally lose at citrus. >. Sorry. I just sort of... cut it off, 'cause I wasn't sure where else to take it. I'm gonna seek help from a reliable source on this kind of thing and see if I can't get something more out of it. I have it set in my mind to make theme... er, 31 a continuation of this one. ...I know, that's a ways off. Maybe I'll get there by 2006, ne? x.x; I fail. I do hope that my failing at life and themes doesn't prevent you from reviewing. I'm a feedback whore, so tell me to get my ass in gear! ♥_

_--Hitsuji_


	13. Flowers

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own Hagaren! Really. If I did... jeezus, I would feel sorry for its fandom. XD_

_Warning: This one is... extremely sugary and fluffy. I blame it on the Baby Gouda cheese._

* * *

**45 Roy/Edward Themes**

_Theme 13. "Flower"_

They had gone out one day -- Roy had wanted a day off, and no one really seemed to care if Edward came in or not, other than Roy himself. Sometimes Hawkeye would take note if the Elric was absent, but only because she feared Roy may forget to scold him for it.

It was a pleasant day, warm and sunny with a cool breeze to make the sun's rays not quite so warm. Roy sauntered slowly, leisurely behind an exuberant Edward -- a day off was good for the boy, it seemed -- hands in his pockets and watching his subordinate with a bemused smile. It was highly enjoyable, Roy had found, to go out on pleasant days, without his ever-present uniform on, and just enjoy the weather.

Edward disappeared over a hill -- why was he running, anyway? He always made such a fuss about being called a child, and here he was, running with his arms out to his sides like an airplane and laughing every so often, the very epitome of a happy child on a warm summer day. Roy chuckled, and shook his mane of shaggy hair out of his face, cresting the hill. He frowned when he still was not met with the sight of the young Elric, but didn't pay it any mind. The bottom of the hill near the lake was looking like a mighty nice place to take a short catnap.

He continued to watch for Edward as he made his way down the hill, but didn't seem too bothered by his absence. Edward never really got the chance to play around and be a kid, and even if he did, he rarely milked the opportunity. He settled onto the grass near the bank of the lake, folding his arms behind his head and closing his eyes as he laid back. The sun was warm on his face, and he was asleep within a few short minutes.

"Taisa," came an abrupt but congenially familiar voice, some twenty minutes later. Roy cracked his eyes open, inhaling sharply to aid in the process of waking up. He sat up, running a hand down his face and looking to his left.

"Haganeno," he mumbled, groggy. Edward beamed, sitting crouched a few inches from him, his hands hidden behind his back. "Mm… Where'd you run off to?"

"Hold out your hands," Edward said without regard for Roy's question. Roy's eyebrows knit together, and he frowned. What was he talking about?

"Haganeno?"

"Just hold out your hands, Taisa!" Edward pouted a little. Roy obliged, hesitantly holding both hands out, open-palmed, toward the teenager. "Close your eyes," Edward requested, and fearing he may pout again, Roy did so.

A very faint weight befell his palms, and his eyebrows knit together again.

"Okay," Edward said, and Roy could hear the smile in his voice. He opened his eyes and looked into his palm -- only to see a small cluster of flowers. He frowned, and looked to Edward.

"…Edward, what…?"

The boy just grinned, and picked up one of the flowers -- a pale purplish one.

"Lavender Heather," he said simply, and twirled the stem of the flower between two fingers. "its meaning is admiration." He waved it at Roy once, then set it on the older man's knee. Roy watched it for a moment, confused.

Edward picked up a second flower, a pinkish one this time.

"Pink hyacinth," he clarified, and Roy nodded slowly. "Standing for play." Roy chuckled a bit at that one.

Edward eyed the remaining four flowers in Roy's palm, and gestured to them. "Pick one." he said, and Roy frowned again. He picked up a small, purplish blue flower.

"The blue violet," Edward said, taking the flower from between Roy's thumb and forefinger. "Said to stand for faithfulness, 'I will always be true', the like." He said this with a sort of subtle nonchalance that made Roy smile at him. Edward placed the flower on his knee.

"…and this?" Roy held up what he knew to be a tulip. It was yellow, with stripes of a paler yellow that looked almost looked white.

"Tulip," Edward clarified, and Roy nodded. "Any colour of them normally signifies a perfect love." Roy's grin widened, bemusedly.

Edward plucked the smaller of the two remaining red flowers from Roy's palm, and held it up.

"A red poppy," he said, twirling it like he had the others. "meaning pleasure." He passed Roy a somewhat lewd grin, and Roy held up the final flower -- a single red, full-bloomed rose.

"And the red rose." Edward smiled at it. "They're very asymmetrical in the wild, they're not tailored to grow perfectly like they are in the greenhouses and flower shops," Roy passed the flower to him, and Edward smiled fondly at it. "A single rose at full bloom of any colour always means love."

Roy smiled at him, and they sat in silence for a moment before the older, dark-haired man leaned forward and rest his forehead against Edward's.

"Since when are you so romantic?" he asked, genuinely curious. Usually Edward was sloppy, underdeveloped and sometimes juvenile in his courtship. This was a new experience for the both of them.

"I looked them up," Edward replied, eyes closed and that same fond smile still playing across his face. "I wanted them to be special."

Roy smiled, and snaked one arm around Edward's middle, moving carefully as not to cause the flowers on his leg to fall.

"They were already special," he commented. "because they were from you."

Edward raised his eyebrows, looking up at Roy with a faintly blushed look of surprise. He smiled, then, and wrapped his arms around Roy's neck, catching him in a soft, chaste kiss. Roy smiled against the younger boy's lips.

"I love you, Roy Mustang." Edward slipped the rose into the pocket on the front of Roy's shirt.

"I love you," Roy replied, and eyed the flowers on his thigh. He used his free hand to pick up the red poppy, and eyed it deviously. He looked to Edward, who promptly grinned, leaning his weight on the older man so that they both flopped over backward into the grass.

* * *

_Author's Notes: Yes,I realize it would be extremely odd for Edward to find all of those flowers in the same place. I also have been tipped off by my lovely beta, **DOREMIdan**, that Heather only grows wild in Scotland. Well, considering Amestris is kind of this cracked out Utopia, who's to say they don't all grow together? And if that answer doesn't quite satisfy you, pretend Edward found a bunch of daisies and transmuted them into different things. Not that he's telling Roy this... what does Roy know about flowers, anyway:D_

_Happy Thanksgiving, everyone! _

_-Hitsuji_


End file.
